


怀孕有什么鸟用？——一场男人、病患与青少年的座谈会

by HolyElissa



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyElissa/pseuds/HolyElissa
Summary: 史蒂夫们和托尼们聚在了一起。





	1. 怀孕与妥协

**Author's Note:**

> 带有强烈的私人情感，欢迎批评指正与合理讨论

“那是什么？”青少年问。  
“什么？“男人的蓝眼睛扫向他。  
“背景音乐。“  
“德彪西，月光。“另一个人恹恹的说，“玛利亚一直爱听我弹这曲子。“  
“是啊，她爱听。“男人同意。  
青少年小声嘟囔，“我可不会弹钢琴。”  
音乐在偌大的空间里舒缓的流动，播撒着一种极致的温柔，犹如静谧的月光，又像母亲的手，将三人的情绪统统安抚。  
“所以，”男人抚摸着咖啡杯的边沿，斟酌了一下字眼，“这些——迷妹，到底为什么执着于让男人生孩子？我是说，嘿，怀孕到底能解决什么问题？”  
“在中国基层执法人员会对怀孕或是带着孩子的非法商贩网开一面。”另一个人蜷在沙发上，转了个身将头深埋在靠垫里。“银森提过。”  
“这听上去可不怎么‘法治’社会，不是吗？”男人的的视线越过青少年，朝着对方所在的方向瞥了一眼。  
屏幕尺寸很大，两旁的音响开始发出爆破声、枪械声和冷兵器的嗖嗖声，瞬间掩盖了了轻柔的背景音乐。  
“珍妮特就特别爱看那些东西，我的意思是……呃，倒不是说她对这种类型的作品有偏爱，也不是说那有错，只是……”他专注的盯着屏幕，一边将双腿盘得更紧些，一边往后靠了靠，灵巧的手指一刻不停的虐待着他自己捣鼓出来的一款不对外发售的无线机械键盘，“反正当她提起Omega的时候，指的绝对、绝对、绝对不是角速度或者脂肪酸——”青少年在发杀招时狠狠摁下了键盘，“——更加不是手表。”  
“说真的，谁是珍妮特？”另一个人摸了摸后脑勺，艰难的支起上半身离开沙发垫，他眯着眼睛摸到了茶几上的威士忌杯将里头的冰球晃得叮铃哐啷，然后一头雾水的瞪着青少年的后脑勺。  
“我的复仇者里也有这么个姑娘，卡玛拉，她……真心实意的觉得蜘蛛侠该和卡罗在一起。”  
“只是这样？”  
“好吧，偶尔还有我和斯蒂夫，大概，虽然那个跟实际情况有些……偏差。”男人微笑着，无所谓的耸了耸肩，换来青少年一个佯装作呕的鬼脸。  
另一个人在沙发上坐好，姿势说不上端正。他翻了个白眼，动了动嘴唇，最后还是放弃了询问男人卡玛拉和卡罗是谁。他有点生气，显然在他们俩的宇宙里，复仇者的进展都比他自己的快得多，而他们事前彼此承诺了对无关的事项不“剧透”太多，所以他问了也白问。  
“所以关于她们为什么热衷于让‘我们’怀孕来解决内战余波这件事，我们还是没有结论。”他说。  
“啊哈，不是‘我们’，是你和他。”穿着红色夹克衫的青少年扬起眉毛，尖锐的指出，“我还不到能喝酒的年纪，她们不对我下手，病患叔叔。”  
“老天爷啊，那是因为那种程度的校园矛盾根本不叫内战。”病患将威士忌杯贴上他面部的瘀伤，沮丧的哀嚎。  
“我同意。”男人艰涩的笑了，“可在我俩的内心深处可能都希望我们世界的内战只有那种程度。”  
病患努努嘴，又喝了一口。  
青少年翻了个白眼，跟病患一模一样的白眼，年轻人无视了他俩的对话，说道，“也许他们认为人身上有所牵绊能解决所有问题——在某种情况或许的确可以，但，就，不是内战。想想看，假设队长是女性，你们会因为仅仅因为‘他’是你喜欢的女孩儿就向‘他’妥协吗？”  
“我讨厌这个假设。”病患当机立断，“我恨那些不得不对女性动手的场合。”  
青少年放下键盘，拆了一包薯片，“对不起，我知道你这儿有点……吐苏情旷（特殊情况）。”  
男人想了想，盯着自己绷起的脚背，“我不会妥协，但也许‘她’会愿意听我把话好好说完，再来决定我们是就继续那样，还是我们中的哪个应该妥协。”  
如果事情是那样，一切都会好的多的多。  
“不会。”病患的脸皱了起来，他半眯着眼睛，承认这一点似乎让他有些难受，“我们都很固执，我是说斯塔克们和罗杰斯们。但如果形势不允许，他也不愿意做那个妥协的人，那就我来，又有什么问题呢？反正我在神盾和政府面前哪还有脸可言了？”  
“毕竟向斯蒂夫·罗杰斯妥协并不是件多难以接受的事，不是吗？”  
年轻人一脸惊恐的看着他，大声说道，“我会难受。”  
“我可以妥协，但那还是会让我难受。”病患放下酒杯，伸出手同坐在地上的年轻人对了对拳头。“很，难受。”  
“不过我已经和斯蒂夫和好了。”  
说着青年人冷不防被病患的膝盖在背上拱了一下。  
蓝眼睛的男人大笑着摇了摇头。


	2. 托尼们的史蒂夫

“我们从你的斯蒂夫开始吧。”  
“什么，为什么是我？”  
“你的斯蒂夫问题最大不是吗，病患叔叔？”  
“好吧。”病患放下酒杯，高举双手表示投降。“还有你，别再叫我叔叔了”  
“我的罗杰斯比蓝眼睛的年轻一些——不，别打断我，我还在生气呢，允许我叫他罗杰斯好吗？谢谢你们的理解——他很年轻，第一次见面的时候脸上都没什么褶子，但大概还是比这个毛头小子的队长大不少。“他说着用手肘搡了搡沙发边的‘小朋友‘，“我原本不喜欢他，你们知道的，我出生的时候霍华德都五十岁了，人到了某一阶段就会变得特别刻薄，比如他那个年纪。很不幸，他刻薄的巅峰遇上了我叛逆期的巅峰，这某种程度上来说也算是他的错，我也没办法。他老是拿我跟罗杰斯去比，这完全没有道理。‘如果是美国队长他会这样，如果是美国队长他会那样，你应该像他那样’，啦啦啦啦啦。我觉得我……不被需要，不被喜爱，有那么一阵子我真的觉得他更愿意克隆一个斯蒂夫罗杰斯出来给他当儿子，如果克隆真的被允许的话。”  
青少年有些怔愣的抿着嘴，像只受惊了的兔子，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，男人目光则是理解而平静的。少年伸出手捏了捏病患的手，而病患冲这穿红夹克的傻小子做了个鬼脸，胡乱揉了一把自己的下颚。  
“他真的是一个不会表达感情的人，天知道玛利亚是怎么忍受他的。就连告诉我他爱我，为我自豪他也非得通过录像带才行，而更恐怖的是我连这方面都很像他。”他低垂着眼睛，然后停顿，长长地呼出一口气，手指不停的摩挲着自己的脚踝，“所以你们知道一开始为什么我不喜欢那个人了。我和罗杰斯是在战场上见的第一面，我们两个大概对彼此都很失望，他显然不知道怎么与我相处才是对的，而我对他有成见，咄咄逼人，不是什么特别美好的回忆。可后来我发现不喜欢他变得非常艰难，毕竟忽略固执和古板，他真的有一张太英俊的脸。“病患原本板着脸，在说出那句话之前就先笑了出来，他取出自己的手机，轻巧的一弹，将一张斯蒂夫的照片投射在荧幕上。  
“斯塔克们热爱美人（gorgeous），嗯？“蓝眼睛抬起一边的眉毛，神情玩味。“他很年轻。”  
“斯塔克们热爱美人？“青少年尾音上扬，他看看屏幕上的斯蒂夫，瞧瞧蓝眼睛，又看了看病患。“他和我的斯蒂夫长相很接近。”  
“是啊，斯塔克们热爱美人，不是你那种爱，谢谢。“病患用食指指着蓝眼睛，后者带着“随你怎么想”的神情，无辜地耸肩，“但不仅仅是那样而已，他是个好人，正直到有点傻，处处跟我作对。他在战场上非常狡猾，战场以外则太好骗，不过你休想用同一招数骗他第二次。说实在的，我们关系还不错，有阵子我很在意他的归属感问题，他也经常来我的工作间晃荡。好吧，为什么要说这个，其实这些都不用我多说的。“  
说到这儿蓝眼睛的男人换了个姿势，转而将左腿叠到了右腿上。  
“我的队长一点都不好骗，傻都是装的。“红夹克嚷道，蓝眼睛笑了，他躯干前倾跟红夹克的小朋友击掌，病患没理他们。  
“我有些，生意人的，呃……直觉，我是说第一次见他的时候就隐约觉得他有一张矛盾的脸孔，坚毅而脆弱，他能快刀斩乱麻，也可能在某些事上……我说不清楚。”病患用拳头抵住鼻子打了个哈欠，然后抬起手揉了揉眼睛，“这是真的，比如莎朗，我跟他谈过不少次，可这大男孩儿迟钝的我想哭。”  
“等等，你喜欢莎朗吗？“蓝眼睛立刻打断他，看上去他对他会在斯蒂夫关于莎朗的事上置喙感到不可思议。  
病患摇头，“看同谁比……但，说实话，一点都不，她身上有和寇森特别相像的东西，让我有点……受不了。不过既然是罗杰斯喜欢她，无所谓。”  
“寇森是谁？”  
“一个美国队长的狂热粉丝。“  
“‘队长永远是对的‘那种。”  
“噫！”红夹克龇牙咧嘴。  
“又比如，”病患曲起膝盖讲手肘都搁在上头，将头发揉得乱糟糟一团，继续说道，“巴恩斯那件事，我想我不能也不会怪罗杰斯在这件事上选择袒护他，当下我真的是这样想的，但当时又是另一回事。我太生气了，我忍不住。他抓住我手的样子好急切，使劲浑身力气，我从来不知道美国队长也能有看上去……那么懦弱又彷徨的一刻，可最让我恼火的从来都不是他想维护巴恩斯，是他直到最后一刻都试图隐瞒我。我……我，我不想往最坏的方向揣测他，我不敢去想他瞒了我多久，但我忍不住，我就是忍不住去想，去想那么多混在一起的日子里他脑子里都在想些什么，他呆在我的工作间里又是为了什么？补偿？内疚？我又是为了什么？为什么我非得那么恶声恶气的把脏话都甩在他脸上，他才肯挤出一句实话来。他早就可以告诉我的，我以为我们是朋友的。难道是我不讲道理？还是在他心里我就是有那么不可理喻，在他坦白了巴恩斯是在被洗脑的状况下杀了我的父母，我还会天涯海角不遗余力的将他揪出来就地正法？老天，我都不知道那种感觉是伤心还是恶心。”他转而将脸埋在手里，声音发颤，“我是说，我老早就以为没什么事能伤到我了，即便是和佩帕分手。那时候他的眼眶里有眼泪，大概是在为我难过。可那时他做什么在我眼里都开始变的可憎，我甚至想不明白他到底为什么哭，该哭的人明明是我啊。后来我揍了他们，事情就是这样，我的理由太充足，但并不意味着就是对的，我气得胸口都疼，愤怒又冲动，我感激他阻止了我让我不至于成为个杀人犯，但……不，我还是很生气，但我想我总有一天会看淡这件事的。“  
病患抬起头，棕色的大眼睛被他自己揉红了，但他没有在哭，仰着脖子把杯子里的威士忌喝了个精光。青少年似乎被如此沉重而充满私人情感的发言震住了，显得茫然失措，毕竟他的斯蒂夫不一样，很不一样。与此同时，蓝眼睛从他的座位上站起来，坐到了红夹克和病患那张沙发尾端。  
“嘿，嘿！”蓝眼睛拍着他绷着的脚背，安抚道，“想听听一个‘专业的撒谎者’是怎么想的吗？”


	3. 与此同时，史蒂夫们

“指挥官（Commander）”是他们三个人当中最年长的一个。发问时他放下了手里的铅笔，抱着手臂，身体微微前倾，神态恰到好处的维持在放松与紧张之间的临界点上，仿佛正在屋子上空盘旋着若有似无的压迫感只是他无意中与问话一起释放出来的副产品。  
“所以你从没打算过向斯塔克坦白这件事。”  
被指挥官询问的对象也同样抱着手臂，不同的是他正坐在会议桌的另一头，并缓缓向椅背靠去，作为屋子中低气压的另一个来源，他以一种无可奈何又美国队长式的顽固姿态回应了对方的目光，“我想这不是我刚才那段话里的重点。”他眉头轻蹙，嘴唇紧绷，那甚至让他耀眼的金发都看上去阴郁异常。他似乎几度想要开口澄清些什么，又仿佛被一种难以名状的情绪逼迫着咽了回去。  
他说他们可以叫他“游民（Nomad）“，但他俩更喜欢叫他格兰特，因为他是他们之中唯一一个有中间名的。  
“但，是的，我没打算告诉他。”格兰特最终坦承道。  
“无意冒犯，格兰特。“指挥官把弄着桌子上的橡皮，无视了他言语里的抗拒继续追问，“你一直对自己这么说吗？‘没法子，我必须在他们两个之间挑个边站’，然后从头到尾无视了任何你能够提前消除对立的可能？”他声调平稳，目光锐利，看上去几乎没有任何要发怒的迹象，可鉴于他面对的是其他版本的自己，这样的眼神已经足够说明问题。  
格兰特显然有些被惹恼了，他不是个攻击性特别强的人，但他开始将前臂搁在会议桌上，这可不是好现象，“你瞧，我知道我做的决定对斯塔克非常不公平，这点大概使你生气。但你不是我，你没有被置于那种状况下做过选择。我也不是你，斯塔克跟我的关系并没有那么密切，那个情况下我的选项非常有限，我只是简单的做不到在这件事上冒险，这最终伤害了托尼也不是我希望看到的结果。我知道这么做很自私，我对于他感到抱歉，但我不能说我后悔。”  
坐在两人之间的“新兵（Jr.）”极不自然的干咳了两声，看上去他终于决定对这场暗潮汹涌并正试图将他自己淹没的“道德角力”进行干预——即便这与他关系不大。指挥官和格兰特循声看向他，而他推了推眼镜并不对他们的视线感到困扰。  
他是他们之中最小的一个。其余两位超级士兵早在初见时就用目光表达了他们对他鼻梁上眼镜的好奇，似乎在期待一个与自己不一样的故事。可惜的是血清确实解决了一切问题，镜架只是厄金斯博士的遗物，不过相比起来他的故事的确更轻松一些。  
年轻人松开原本在桌面上攒着的拳头，食指和中指曲起在桌面上轻轻击打，再次向另外两个版本的自己简短有力地重申：“嘿，我们说好不评判彼此的，我们在这儿不是为了审讯任何人——包括我们自己，记得吗？”  
他们三个在空中交换了几个眼神，格兰特和指挥官心照不宣的各退一步，但这决不意味着偃旗息鼓，不过复仇者总部的会议室在表面上彻底没了动静。  
新兵的目光在两个年长版本的自己之间逡巡，他轻咬着自己的后槽牙，暗自做下了他的观察结论。左手边的指挥官有偏执倾向和强烈的控制欲，这让他在已经相当克制的状况下他依然显得有些咄咄逼人。倒不是新兵自己就没被人这般抱怨过，可即便以斯蒂夫•罗杰斯们的常规值作为参考，指挥官在这两项上的数值也破了表。右手边的格兰特看上去因跟他的斯特克之间的不愉快而心事重重，他在固执这方面也不遑多让。他不怎么愿意与他们分享，就好像他心里有一座坚不可摧的城池，城门几乎不为任何人而开。而格兰特是个相当拥兵自重的城主，在指挥官触发了他的防御机制之后更不会有人期待他能直抒胸臆——又或者连他自己都不完全明白自己到底是怎么想的。  
“好吧，你们两个，跟着我去厨房，现在。”新兵突然站起来宣布。他的确很年轻，但他仍是美国队长。  
格兰特同指挥官对视了一眼，两人先是惊讶，纷纷笑了开来。  
“原谅我们，我们只是不知道我们之中有敢于主动做羹汤的勇士。”  
“所以你做菜，是吧？“格兰特扬起眉毛，语调中隐约的欢快证明了期待。  
“学院里没有食堂，而附近的超市里什么都有。”新兵耸肩，叉着腰回应他们的笑容，“而且我想我知道我自己在饿着的时候最不好说话。”他瞧着其余两个金发人，话中有话。  
“那我们最好吃牛肉。”指挥官笑着提议道。  
***  
这是格兰特所处宇宙的复仇者总部，相比起立于闹市之中的复仇者学院和复仇者大厦，城郊在没有人的状况下显得太过幽静。这儿的厨房是半开放式的，离他们原本所处的玻璃隔间只有几步路。嵌在墙面中的烤箱几乎还是崭新的——跟指挥官和新兵所在的世界不一样，他们的人数太少，而且没有人会用它做菜。难以预料的是星期五不愿意对他们中的任何一个作出回应（这大概是格兰特的错），这使得格兰特成了他们在这栋建筑里唯一有资格的向导。指挥官给自己接了一杯水，新兵迅速的往出现在他面前的第一排抽屉走过去，格兰特告诉他那里放的全是咖啡豆，香料和调味料在上面的储物柜里。  
“复仇者大厦和这儿不太一样，那里有个专用的食材室，JARVIS会把他想的到最好的食材往里面摆，这儿食材通常比较随意……“格兰特在看见冰箱那一刻住了嘴，记忆中银色冰箱被一个容积更大的替代物取代，拉丝不锈钢的银光换成了磨了砂的香槟金。  
“情报错误，格兰特，这地方简直已经被咖啡豆统治了。“年轻人一边检查着满是咖啡豆储物柜一边问，他意外的从那里头找到一个装满香草荚的迷你玻璃密封罐，正打开嗅着。  
格兰特没有回应，像是突然被某一种认识捕获，他向后撤了一小步。原本要打开它的手转而支撑在他身后的吧台上。  
他视线触及的地方据说曾被幻视的躯干砸出一个天坑，眼下也已经被修补好了  
他已经有多久没有回过这儿了？  
* * *  
年轻人从冰箱里找出了两三根新鲜的玉米，一些剥好的豌豆，几块夸张到以公斤计的牛排，颜色粉嫩的带骨小牛排甚至还有一盆晶莹的蟹钳肉。所有食材都令人瞠目结舌的新鲜，有些甚至被处理过，就像这些早就为了他们准备好了那样。  
“如果这真是针对所有宇宙的美国队长制造的某种幻境，那制造者想必非常了解我们，而且他相当的有恶趣味，先生们。”指挥官不知从哪儿拿了一把小匙子，偷偷尝了一口煮熟的豌豆，这种豌豆的甜味不太大，有一股好分辨的清香，确认了是他最喜欢的那种。然后他放下另一只手里攥着的玉米回到吧台，坐到正在喝啤酒的格兰特身边。  
“我们当中有人喜欢蟹肉？“格兰特不解。  
新兵脱掉外套，挽起袖管在厨房里忙活开来，经过吧台的时候他颇有深意的从眼镜后边瞥了他们一眼，“托尼喜欢蟹肉饼。”他从冰箱里取了半打鸡蛋和两个柠檬出来，着重强调，“更胜甜甜圈那种程度的喜欢。”  
“噢……”格兰特对此并不知情，但还是犹豫着点了点头，接着举起啤酒瓶与指挥官的杯子轻轻的碰了一下，“你看上去和你的处的非常不错。”  
指挥官在那一瞬在格兰特的眼里捕捉到了些东西。  
格兰特眼里短暂的快乐失去了光芒，忧郁的枝叶舒展开来，在他眼中投下一片灰色的阴翳。  
“那就像是在……登山，你得难受很长一阵子，才能体验到登顶的愉悦……我们有过不少极端对立的状况，但我慢慢发现我不会希望这样一个人同自己势不两立的。”新兵一边往牛排上抹橄榄油一边继续说，“……我们开始试着好好相处，有一天我他突然告诉我，他觉得同我相处跟腌渍牛排没什么差别，橄榄油、海盐和黑胡椒，只要愿意往上面抹，并且愿意等。他这么说我才发觉我的生活已经完全被他渗透了,我当时正在给他烤焦糖菠萝，而我的科学课本上到处是他在上头演算给我看又擦掉的痕迹，这真的……有点吓人。”他耸耸肩，做了个诡异的表情，将三块牛排翻过一面，开始在那上头撒盐和黑胡椒碎，然后格兰特和指挥官又听见他小声呢喃道。“但大概也不算什么坏事。”  
指挥官突然站了起来。  
这把其他两个人都吓了一跳。  
他拿着自己的杯子走向冰箱，表情相当的平静，并没有他刚才在会议桌上那么吓人。他捣鼓一会儿终于在里头找了一瓶玻璃瓶子装的气泡水丢给了新兵，新兵的手上都是橄榄油，好在他的反应能力超群，最终还是手忙脚乱的接住了。  
“为了这个比喻，我得跟你干一杯。“指挥官露出一个爽朗的笑容，没等新兵把瓶盖打开就拿他手上的玻璃杯与那瓶子碰了碰，声音清脆。  
“所以，登山和腌渍，嗯？“格兰特低声的总结，不置可否的耸了耸肩。


End file.
